ironmaidenlegacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Interfaces
The game features many different interfaces. Splash screen The splash screen is the image that displays when the game is launched. It appears for a short time before the login interface. Login interface The login interface appears after the splash screen. At first it only features a loading bar that cycles references to Iron Maiden's lyrics and antics. The following references can be seen, with 2 Minutes to Midnight getting two different ones: Occasionally promotion pop-up ads are also shown at this point. Amp up your skills!.png|"Amp up your skills!" promotion pop-up ad. 20% more for 24 hours.png|"20% more for 24 hours" promotion pop-up ad. Build your team!.png|"Build your team!" promotion pop-up ad. October tuning update.png|"October tuning update" pop-up ad. Evolve your team!.png|"Evolve your team!" promotion pop-up ad. Halloween packs.png|"Halloween packs" promotion pop-up ad. Halloween event.png|"Halloween event" pop-up ad. Halloween packs (extended).png|"Halloween packs" promotion pop-up ad after the extension of the event. Halloween event(extended).png|"Halloween event" pop-up ad after the extension of the event. Build your team! (rare).png|"Build your team!" promotion pop-up ad with Gun/Assassin Soul (3 Star). Daily Challenge and Achievement system released.png|Pop-up ad notifying about the release of Challenges. Bonfire Night event.png|"Bonfire Night event" pop-up ad. Brave New World event.png|"Brave New World event" pop-up ad. Black Friday sale!.png|"Black Friday sale!" promotion pop-up ad. Brave New World event (Black Friday).png|"Brave New World event" pop-up ad with Black Friday info. Cyber Monday sale!.png|"Cyber Monday sale!" promotion pop-up ad. Brave New World event (Cyber Monday).png|"Brave New World event" pop-up ad with Cyber Monday info. New Talisman power up packs.png|"New Talisman power up packs" promotion pop-up ad. New Character power up packs.png|"New Character power up packs" promotion pop-up ad. After the bar is filled, the options to start playing (bottom center) or logging in with an account (bottom left corner) appear. The background image resembles a cardboard pop-up display and can be modified by tilting the device. After tapping the "start" button, new players are shown the prologue and old players are taken to Cosmos. Loading screen The loading screen is shown for a while whenever a longer-than-usual loading time is required, such as before and after a Quest. It showcases a random high-level Character each time and gives some helpful gameplay tips. The tips include the following: * Blind causes all attacks to miss, unless they have "Perfect" timing! * Earn 3-Skulls in all Quests to unlock Secret Locations with rare loot! * Earn Troopers Badges by using a friend's Champion once per day. * Equip Talisman Sets to unlock powerful Stat and Ability bonuses * Immunity defends against all negative status effects! * Increase your ally's Star Level by Evolving. Higher Star characters can reach higher levels! * Physical Damage increases with your ATK stat. * Rank Up to increase your Power Level, which increases the amount of Power you can use in battle every turn. * Replay worlds at higher difficulty to gain even more powerful resources and rewards. * Summon using Gun/Assassin Souls to gain a 3-to-5 Star Assassin or Gunner Character! * Summon using Legendary Souls to gain a 4-to-5 Star Character from any class! * Summon using Rare Souls to gain a 3-to-5 Star Warrior, Magus, or Sentinel Character! * The higher your MAGIC stat, the more damage your Magic attacks will do. * The higher your Player Rank, the greater your Party Cost and the more powerful allies you can bring into battle. * True Damage attacks ignore the Defense and Magic Resist of the target. * Upgrade and Evolve Talisman to greatly increase your combat effectiveness. * Use Skill Shards to upgrade a random skill on your character. * Visit HELP in the settings menu to view advanced details about gameplay. * Your Defense (DEF) stat reduces the Physical Damage you take. * Your Magic Resist (MR) stat reduces the Magic Damage you take. * Your SPECIAL (SP) stat increases the amount of Fury you generate with each action. File:Loading screen (Corrupt General).png|The loading screen with Corrupt General. File:Loading screen (Fear of the Dark Eddie).png|The loading screen with Fear of the Dark Eddie. File:Loading screen (Grim Reaper Eddie).png|The loading screen with Grim Reaper Eddie. File:Loading screen (Newborn of Light).png|The loading screen with Newborn of Light (Warrior). File:Loading screen (Pharaoh Eddie).png|The loading screen with Pharaoh Eddie. File:Loading screen (Samurai Eddie).png|The loading screen with Samurai Eddie. File:Loading screen (Storm Eddie).png|The loading screen with Storm Eddie. File:Loading screen (Vampire Hunter Eddie).png|The loading screen with Vampire Hunter Eddie. File:Loading screen (Viking Eddie).png|The loading screen with Viking Eddie. Account interface The account interface can be accessed from either the bottom-left corner of the login interface or the top-left corner of the Cosmos or Time Rift. It features the options to log an account in or out and linking an e-mail address or Facebook account onto the account.